disaster
by Iamawesome4
Summary: France decides he wants to mess with England so he gets America in on it. What happens when a spell book gets involved and someone is turned into a child? How will the other nations react?
1. Chapter 1

America POV

Today the world meeting was being held in New York. It was a pretty nice day out and I wished I was out enjoying it rather than sitting in the conference room. It felt like this meeting was lasting forever. Finally it was time for a lunch break. I was about to leave when a hand stopped me. I turned around to see who it was and it was France. "Hey Frenchie what's up?" I asked.  
"Bonjour Ameriqué," he smiled, "Did I interrupt you mon Cher?"  
"Oh no! I was just going to get some..." he jerked me forward before I could finish and said with a smirk, "good I need your help with something."  
"Woah Frenchie what do you think our doing?" I pulled away.  
"Come on Ameriqué I just want to mess with Angleterre."  
"Are you talkin bout England?" France nodded. "Yeah!" I fist pumped, "I'm in!"  
"I knew you wouldn't let moi down!" he said happily. He pulled me around the corner to the meeting room and looked in. There was no one there, but where England sat there was a book. France quickly ran over, dragging me, and opened it up to a random page. We both looked at it confused. We didn't understand any of it. I tried to read it out loud and the next thing I knew everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

France POV

After America finished reading from the book I was suddenly pushed backwards! I didn't know what was happening! When I got up I didn't see America anywhere. I walked over to where we were and looked down. Where he once stood was now a pile of his cloths. I didn't know what happened! England would kill me if I did something to his precious American! All of the sudden the bundle of cloths started moving. I picked up the bomber jacket and underneath there was a cute, little child. He looked up to me with his big blue eyes with confusion and then as if he realized something terrible, he started to cry. I didn't know what to do so I picked him up and tried to rock him. He tried desperately to get away and then cried, "Let me go! Where's my big brother!"  
"Who's your brother little one?" I Cooed.  
"England! Where's England?" I was shocked, that meant that this child was America! This could be either really good or really bad or possibly both. That's when England walked in. As soon as he entered America saw him and escaped my grasp. He ran over to him screaming, "England!"


	3. Chapter 3

England POV

I didn't have time to react, the next thing I knew a small child that looked awfully familiar, jumped on me and knocked me down. "England I missed you sooooooo much! You're always gone! I missed you!" I was really confused I didn't have any children other than Sealand! What was going on? Then I heard France laugh by the table and looked over. "What is the meaning of this you frog?"  
"oh but Angleterre, I don't know what you're talking about."  
"You bloody well know what I'm talking about! Who is this child?" that's when the kid looked up to me with his blue eyes all teary and said, "England, do you really not remember me? It's me! Alfred!"  
"Alfred! What?" I was stunned. That's when I saw my spell book was open and ran over. "France! You bloody Frog what were you doing in my things?"  
"England stop yelling. It's scary. Are you mad at me?" my attention turned back to the child, "I'm sorry Alfred, I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you," I smiled down at him and he smiled back. "Oh mon Angleterre why can't you be this sweet all the time? It's adorable," France smirked. My face heated up a little, I could tell I was blushing. "Honhonhon there's no need to get embarrassed Angleterre." I was filling with anger but I didn't want to scare America so I held it in. "England, I have to go to the bathroom." America said.  
"Ok love, it's down the hall to the left."  
"Ok England!" He smiled as he bounded away.  
"Aww you're so sweet to him Angleterre!" France smirked and ran over to grope me.  
"Get off of me you wanker!"  
"Aw Angleterre your so harsh!" He faked being hurt.  
"What did you do?"  
"What do you mean Angleterre?"  
"You know exactly what I mean frog! Why is America turned into a.." The door opened and interrupted my interrogation. Russia walked in first followed by the others. "What were you saying about comrade America when we walked in England?" Russia smiled his creepy grin. I saw France smirk at me probably wondering what I was going to do. "Oh I was just saying that he got sick and had to leave."  
"Vhat!" Germany shouted, "he is supposed to host the meeting!"  
"Well, it was pretty bad so he said you could lead the meeting if you wanted. I'll be right back." I ran off towards the bathroom. Just as I reached the door America was coming out.


End file.
